


We

by anawitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawitch/pseuds/anawitch
Summary: Emerald decides to do something.





	We

“I want to go too.”

The words had come before the plan, before she even knew she had to have a plan, and the silence that followed so deep she thought she’d drown in it. Waiting for Salem to react was the worst kind of torture. Even her sweetest responses came to sting.

“You want to go to Atlas?”

Her dry mouth moved and failed. She swallowed and tried again.

“To prove that I can do this.”

Those awful, bloodied eyes were surely capable of reading the dangerous thoughts she couldn’t quiet, but despite her trembling legs Emerald stood and looked back pleadingly, that her desperation would be misinterpreted. It was impossible to tell. She’d seen the smile that curved her lips mean all manner of things. Never anything good.

“Very well.”

She picked up clothes and stolen trinkets. Put them back and paced under the dark light that looked like bruises on her skin. Taking anything with her would be too obvious, and besides, she had nothing of importance - just pretty things that once caught her eye. It felt like she should have something to be sad to leave behind.

“What the hell, Emerald?” Mercury’s voice startled her in the way all sudden sounds did to the guilty. It wasn’t anger. If she hadn’t known him better, she’d have sworn it was concern. He hissed the words, closed the door behind him quietly. “What are you doing?”

“You don’t have to come.”

She tried to find something to busy her hands, to keep her eyes from meeting Mercury’s. He’d know. His footsteps echoed in the emptiness until he was standing right behind her. Her chest hurt from thudding, throat sore and dry. The year had taught them everything there was about the other, sore spots and nervous ticks. He already knew. Lying to Salem was child’s play in comparison.

“She’s going to kill you. She’ll send me to do it, to prove my loyalty. That’s the kinda crap they do.”

“I won’t let you,” she said. “I can-”

“How many spars have you won? Your semblance isn’t going to cut it.”

But it might. In those agonising moments when she’d thought Cinder was gone she’d brought all the Beacon brats to their knees. Tricking Tyrian and Watts would be nothing but a mild headache if she could catch them unaware. If Mercury would just keep his stupid mouth closed.

She met his gaze firmly, fists clenched. “You can try and stop me if you have to. Just wait until I’m gone. Please.”

“And then what? Keep running from Salem?”

Emerald felt her shoulders sag as the shaky resolve she’d built left her in one, long breath.

“It’s not gonna work. We need a better plan.”

_We._

Mercury moved before he had to see the gratitude that lit her from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is super short but I love my kids and if I write them leaving Salem enough maybe I'll will it into existence.


End file.
